Epiphany
by Kuraii Koneko
Summary: 100 themed drabbles. Written and updated infrequently, chock full of RikuxSora goodness.
1. Teenager

**Title:** Teenager  
**Author:** Kuraii-chan  
**Word Count:** 147  
**Disclaimer:** I can pretend, can't I? No? Well shoot.  
**Warning(s):** BOYS MAKING OUT, HOMGNOWAI. :D  
**Summary:** # 61 Teenager. At times like these, Riku loved being a teenager.

* * *

Lips brushed softly, sharing feather-light touches. 

A pink tongue darted out to lick the corner of its partner's lips gently, tracing the lower lip with heartbreaking tenderness.

The lips parted instantly for the tongue and a smirk formed as the tongue darted forward to taste the sweet mouth being offered.

Long graceful fingers slipped skillfully beneath clothing to tease soft milky skin, brushing against developing abs and coaxing the body beneath to shudder in delight.

Riku pulled away and looked down at Sora, breathless and panting softly, cerulean eyes glazed and one small hand tugged gently at the silver strands it was entangled with. A small whimper of frustration escaped kiss-swollen lips as they curved downward into a pout.

The silveret chuckled huskily and obligingly leaned back down to continue ravaging his best friend on his couch. Truly, at times like these, Riku loved being a teenager.


	2. Forgotten

**Title:** Forgotten  
**Author:** Kuraii-chan  
**Word Count:** 194  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Warning(s):** Sheer WTFness. Fersrsly. Even I don't understand it. OO AU kinda, I guess?  
**Summary: **# 35. Forgotten. How could they have ever forgotten?

* * *

Cerulean eyes blinked.

"_Take my hand."_

What?

_Riku smirked. "But I thought you __**liked**__ playing games."_

What…?

_Riku stepped forward, offering a sad smile as the beautiful porcelain doors began to shut. "Don't worry, I'll find you." And he couldn't help but think how utterly wrong this was._

Riku!!

_"I was… so worried about you, Riku." He sniffed, holding onto the large cold hand desperately. Riku was safe. Riku was alive._

_Riku was **here**._

Sora started, gasping softly. How was it possible? How had he forgotten Riku?

"Riku!" He cried, dropping the sea-salt ice cream and running after the silver-haired stranger he'd just passed. The lithe brunet sent them both flying, and annoyed aqua met conflicted cerulean.

Sora watched as recognition slowly dawned on Riku and whimpered as tan arms wrapped tightly around his smaller body. "Sora," Riku breathed softly, "Oh god Sora. How could we have forgotten?"

"I don't know." Sora murmured, nuzzling his face into Riku's neck, "Mickey must have made us forget."

"So we could lead 'normal' lives," Riku continued with a sigh, "Oh god Sora, I don't ever want to forget about you or anything that happened again."

"Me neither."


	3. 33

**Title:** Thirty-three and then some  
**Author:** Kuraii-chan  
**Word Count:** 746  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. _:sigh:  
_**Warning(s):** AU ish, odd, and concocted thanks to the lovely Katraa.  
**Summary:** # 11 33+ He just couldn't get it right…

* * *

Attempt 33:

"Sora…" Riku paused, blowing his bangs out of his eyes before considering the brunet before him. "Sora, I love you. Would you please go out with me?"

Sora grunted, and after rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, rolled on his side and continued snoring loudly. Riku sighed.

_Now if only I could say it while he's awake…_

Attempt 40:

Sora turned towards his best friend, head cocked to the side as wide cerulean eyes questioned the silveret silently. Riku inhaled deeply, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

"SoraIloveyousomuchyoumeantheworldtomeandI--"

Sora's hand rose and for a split second Riku's breath caught – _This is it, I've finally done it_ – before tugging an earbud from his ear. Sora laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Ri', what'd you say?"

Attempt 45:

Riku tugged on the hem of his shirt and shuffled his feet, unable to look up at his approaching best friend. He'd finally found a foolproof way to tell Sora, one that could not be thwarted.

A simple text message had been sent last night, stating his intentions as plainly as possible and asking for a reply in the morning (and not a second before). Riku's heart skipped at the cheerful "Hiya Riku!" called his way.

"And?" Riku asked quietly.

Sora blinked. "And what?"

"My text. Didn't you get it?"

The younger teen fished his cell phone out of his pocket, and flipping it open squinted at the screen. It snapped shut and Sora shook his head. "Nope."

Disbelief compelled the silver-haired boy to grab his own phone and flip it open. Two words greeted him in bold print and Riku felt a strong urge to bash his head in on a nearby wall.

**Send failed.**

Attempt 51:

It was decided. Words were lost on Sora (although why it took Riku this long to realize this is quite uncertain). And so he had a plan.

"Uh, Riku?" Sora asked, peering into luminescent aquamarine, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah," Riku murmured, leaning closer to his friend and smirking inwardly as the brunet's back met with solid wall. It was perfect. "Sora…"

His head ducked down, silver hair falling into his eyes in the last shimmering rays of the sunset. But instead of his lips meeting Sora's they connected with something cold, rough, and distinctly _not Sora_.

Riku turned in disbelief as the brunet yelled 'hang on Riku!' and scampered off to catch up with Kairi before she began her trek home. And as he laughed with the redhead over something Riku couldn't hear the silveret turned back towards the wall and groaned.

"I've gotten farther with a **wall** than with Sora." He grumbled, and eyeing the brick he had just kissed all but snarled as Sora broke out into new peals of laughter, "Maybe I should just ask _you_ out instead."

Attempt 57:

Algebra class would be perfect. There was no possible way for Sora to escape in the middle of class.

Hastily Riku scrawled three simple words – **i like you** – before he could lose his nerve, and tearing off the scrap of paper folded it and tossed it onto Sora's desk. It took no more than thirty seconds for the paper to flit back onto his desk.

And there printed neatly below Riku's declaration sat a simplistic sentence that made his heart flutter wildly.

_I like you too, Riku._

"Really?!" Riku whispered, to which Sora glanced over and shushed him, and eyeing the teacher nervously snatched the paper back, scribbled something down, and quickly returned it.

_Of course. We're best friends! What would make you think that I didn't like you?_

Riku allowed his head to fall forward and soundly make its acquaintance with his desk.

Attempt 62:

"Sora, wait!" Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him away from their group of friends. Sora blinked up at Riku, eyes darting to the growing lunch line to Riku and back again.

"Yeah?" He questioned, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

Riku sighed. Now or never…

"Sora, you're my best friend. I know you better than anyone, and I've known you longer than anyone. We've laughed together and cried together, pulled pranks together and studied together. And well, I guess what I'm really trying to say is that Sora, you're my everything and I really really like you."

Sora blinked once, twice. He cocked his head to the side and studied Riku for a moment before smiling.

"I know you do, Riku, and I like you too, but why didn't you say so sooner?"


	4. Failure

**Title:** Failure  
**Author:** Kuraii-chan  
**Word Count:** 74  
**Disclaimer:** How amazing would it be were it true? But alas, I do not own  
**Warning(s):** It's odd, and not my favorite. But whatever  
**Summary:** # 23. Failure. Was this the price he had to pay?

* * *

He refused to believe it. 

Watched as the grand porcelain doors closed slowly, moving to hide breathtaking aquamarine eyes and stunning silver hair. Sealing away his best friend into the darkness.

Sure, Kairi was safe, but Riku wasn't. An exchange of one friend for another.

Had this whole journey been in vain?

_No._ Determination coursed throughout his lithe body, and cerulean eyes brightened. He would get Riku back, no matter what it may take.


	5. Obsession

**Title:** Obsession  
**Author:** Kuraii-chan  
**Word Count: **192  
**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership to Kingdom Hearts, or Riku, or Sora. _:sob:_  
**Warning(s):** AU. And it's utterly stupid. Dx  
**Summary:** #6 Obsession. He just couldn't look away, couldn't leave, and he was beginning to think this wasn't healthy.

* * *

Triangle. Circle. Left, left, square, circle. Right.

The screen flickered for a second, distorting the pixels. A rather hungry sounding meow followed and aqua eyes flew to disturbance, locking onto the power cord that was liable to become dinner for one unhappy cat.

"NO!" Riku cried, diving forward and startling the rather obese orange creature. He glanced worriedly at the screen and sighed in relief to see the main character with his hand on his hip, the stance of the idle.

Wriggling back into his former position Riku picked up his controller, staring at the character on the screen for a moment.

The grinning boy was mirrored all around the room; he was on posters, pictures, postcards, doodled on scraps of paper, and was also laughing as a screen saver on an idling computer.

With a sigh, Riku ignored the call for dinner and opened up the start menu, bringing a character who looked remarkably like Riku onto the screen to be with the beautiful boy that had so captivated Riku.

He couldn't count the number of times he had wished to be there with him – _Sora_ – in that game. And he was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't healthy.


End file.
